Not Just A Girl
by soccerislife14
Summary: Ella Martinez's life seems to be taking a turn for the worst after her awful mess-up at Jr. High Graduation. She then gets unexpectedly pulled into the Max Ride world. Is she in over her head? It's a summer she'll never forget... Post SOF, Iggy/Ella


**A/N:** Hello. Long time no write, huh? I'll tell you, my life has been pretty hectic. I won't bore you with excused, because I'm back now. I'm promise I'll be better with the updating thing, with all my stories.

Okay, so this is a story that I've had on my mind for a while. If you liked my story, "Fairytale? Yeah, Right," then you'll probably like this. It's a remake of that story, except instead of the protagonist being an OC named Emma, I used Ella Martinez, the girl you all know and love. It's pretty different from its predecessor, and, in my opinion, a lot better.

So, I really hope you all like it as much as I have fun writing it. :D

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters; That's James Patterson. However, I do take ownership of this plot.

Now, here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

My life probably took a turn for the worst on the day that I graduated Jr. High.

I've never been a bad student. I didn't think that school was horrible, exactly. But I definitely started to show a particular distaste for it once our principal, Mr. Gardner, pulled me out of class to talk to me about my speech I had to make as class salutatorian yesterday morning.

I remember looking at him in shock, my face paling. "Um…sir? You must have the wrong person. Ms. Stone never said I had to write a speech." Ms. Stone was in charge of putting our graduation together. All she had told me was congratulations on my 'tremulous achievement,' or something like that.

Mr. Gardner was never one for beating around the bush. "I assure you, Ms. Martinez," he said with his heavy Spanish accent. His mustache quivered with his mouth as he spoke, and he crossed his arms around his broad chest. "It has been made _quite _clear to me that you have already been informed of this. Surely you must have known that the salutatorian and valedictorian _both _are required to compose a speech for this notable ceremony?"

Quite frankly, no, I did not. I shook my head, eyes wide.

He glared at me. "Well, then now you know." He then walked off in the direction of the lunch room.

I was stunned for a moment, and then quickly followed him down the hall, dark blue sneakers squeaking against the freshly mopped floor. "B-but Mr. Gardner, I don't have anything prepared! How on earth am I supposed to write a speech in just one day?" I stuttered, trying to get him to stop.

He halted, and, not expecting the sudden speed change, I slipped and ran right into him. He ignored it, and said, "I recommend studying the great words of Dr. Martin Luther King and...oh, I don't know. Barrack Obama? Albus Dumbledore? You'll figure something out, Ms. Martinez." He met my eyes, the dark brown with the cold black, with no sympathy and then turned on his heel back to where he was headed.

You see, these are the time when I miss Max the most. I know I only knew her for a few days, but I still consider her a sister. She is stronger than I am; she wouldn't let someone like my principal be rude to her like that and put her on the spot. But Max is gone now, I told myself. She's off in some part of the country fighting God-knows-what. That had been over half a year ago. Who knew what she was doing right now?

I stood in the hallway, watching Mr. Gardner leave. Then, I sighed and walked defeated back into my 8th grade English class.

Since it was the last day of school, the teachers had completely given up hope of keeping our attention; Mr. Dawes had simply put on a movie. He was sitting at his desk, and looked up from his book to see who had come through the door. Normally, he and I get along pretty well. He half-smiled and I grimaced back. My teacher pulled his eyebrows together and then directed his attention back to his book.

The rest of my class was sitting around talking and playing cards with each other. I sat, resigned, in my seat that was 3rd from the front. Shaw Akers, my best friend and former crush, leaned over from his seat right beside me and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I met his eyes and sighed. "Did you know that the 8th grade Salutatorian is supposed to give a speech at graduation?" I asked him, my head in my hands.

He raised an eyebrow. "No?" The way his voice got higher made it sound like a question.

"Well, neither did I. Mr. Gardner just told me. And now I have to write a speech in…" I checked the clock above the door, doing the calculations in my head. "…less than 7 hours and 12 minutes."

"Ouch. That sucks, Ella. Why would they wait until 7 hours and 12 minutes before graduation to tell you?"

"Because apparently it had been made '_quite clear that I had already been informed."_ I tried to mimick Mr. Gardner's thick accent and made air quotes around it. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, God, Shaw…What the heck am I going to do? I can't even write a research paper, let alone a graduation speech."

Shaw looked pointedly at me, and then rummaged under his desk for something. After a minute, he pulled out a partially crumpled piece of paper and a blue pen. He grinned. "Well, I say we better start now. We're down to 7 hours and 8 minutes."

* * *

"…And then we finished the speech today in 7th period, right before the last bell," I told my mom breathlessly. We were both sitting at the kitchen table, eating some of mother's freshly baked cookies. I had come home frantic and worried, and this had been the only way to calm me down. "I think it sounds okay, but can you please help me? I need to practice it and then get my dress on and get ready and –"

My mom, Valencia Martinez, smiled and put her hand on my hand. "Ella. You're going to be fine," she laughed. "Of course I'll help you." She gently brushed back a stray strand of brown hair out of my eyes and pushed it behind my ear. I got up from my chair and came around the table to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me comfortingly for a while, just like she did when I was little. _My mom is amazing_, I thought. _Hopefully things will work out okay tonight_.

"Oh, look at the time!" Mom exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "It's already 4:30. Graduation's at 7:00, right Ella?" We pulled out of our embrace.

I nodded. "I have to be there at 6:45, so they can make sure everyone's there."

"Okay then. You should start getting ready. I'll proofread this while you're taking a shower, then I'll come up there and help you with anything else," she told me, already grabbing my speech off the table. She ran her hands through her long brunette locks, reading.

I started to turn away to the staircase, and then went back to my mom to hug her once again. "Thanks, mom," I murmured into her shoulder.

"Anytime, dear," she smiled. "Now go. We don't want to be late."

I sighed and practically ran up the stairs, already practicing my speech in my head. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Honey, I'm so proud of you," my mom gushed as we were driving to the school. Her eyes were bright with happiness, and some sadness, too. "I can't believe you're already 14 and graduating Middle School. You're growing up so fast."

"I can't believe it, either," I muttered, mostly to myself. I looked out the window, gripping my note cards that my mom had made for me.

Mom glanced over at me, trying to keep her attention on the road. "You look so beautiful, sweetie," she said softly. I blushed.

My graduation dress was fairly simple. It was pure white, with thin spaghetti straps and a straight neckline, with a white ribbon that wrapped around my waist and a skirt that fell just above my knees. I had on 1 inch heels. My hair had been impossible today, so I just let it hang loose. It fell in loose curls down my back. Mom had done my make-up, and I didn't have a lot on. I guess it was enough to make me not be pale as a ghost under the stage lights.

Overall, I was pretty happy with how I looked tonight. For once, I _felt _beautiful. I was going to need the confidence boost, I decided, if my speech was a complete and total failure.

Mom dropped me off at the back of the auditorium, where all the other students were convened. "Good luck, Ella!" She called after closing the car door and rolling the passenger window down. "I love you!" She then drove off to park and find a seat inside.

The thing about outside in Arizona at _any _time of year is that it's insanely hot out. Right now, it was probably about 72 degrees. The sun was just beginning to set, so everything was set in a sort of pinkish-orange glow. I _really _hoped I wouldn't sweat.

The teachers lined us up in alphabetical order, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to Shaw, or my other best friend from soccer, Alyssa. After we were all settled, we began to walk inside the building. I gulped.

Ms. Stone announced each student as they walked across the stage and were handed their diplomas. I only stumbled once, which was a record for me. I saw my mom out in the crowd, waving and smiling and taking pictures with her old camera, and I couldn't help but grin. Mom was here, so things would be okay.

I hoped.

"And now," Ms. Stone said from the podium at center stage, "it brings me great pleasure and honor to introduce to you this year's salutatorian, Ms. Ella Martinez!"

The crowd applauded, and I stumbled getting up. My legs felt like jell-o. I started walking towards my teacher, and I felt so self-conscious. Was my hair okay? Do my pits stink? Do my shoes match my dress? Do I have my note cards – _Holy crap where are my note cards? _I tried to be nonchalant as I looked in my empty hands and back to my empty seat, as if imagining the little pieces of paper would magically make them appear.

I gulped. I forced a smile as I shook Ms. Stone's hand, taking the certificate she handed me in the other. Eventually, the applause died down, and then they silently waited, expecting my speech.

I guess I was just going to have to do this by memory.

* * *

"Mom, stop trying to be nice to me. You and I both know that I completely sucked."

I had my head in my hands, sitting down at my kitchen table again. I had ripped up my note cards as soon as I found them on the floor of my car.

Mom tried to remove my arms away from my face, but I refused to let her. She sighed. "Ella, you really didn't do that bad. I promise. You got the main point across."

"Yes, while making up quotes from people off the top of my head!" I moaned. "Everyone probably thinks I'm an idiot now."

"Ella –"

"Because I _am _an idiot for actually thinking that I had a shot at doing okay with this!"

"Honey..."

I finally raised my head up and met my mom's eyes. She was concerned, I could tell. I also knew that she wasn't above telling white lies to make me feel better. She knew that I messed up, but I knew that she was still proud of me.

I couldn't stand it.

"I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight, Mom."

With that, I scooted my chair out from under the table and flew up the stairs, and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt out of my drawer, taking all my restraint not to slam my bathroom door as I rushed inside it.

I threw my dress down on the floor once I changed out of it. I didn't want to see it anymore – it was just a reminder of my embarrassment. When I got into the shower, I just stood there and let the hot water run off my skin. I imagined that it was washing off the humiliation as well. I was thankful that I had a nice 2-month summer break ahead of me; two months were I didn't have to meet the eyes of my classmates. I shuddered. Oh, God, I had done terrible. I don't think I am ever going to be able to live that down. Even Shaw hadn't been able to look me in the eye afterwards...

After the shower, I felt a little bit better. I felt bad for throwing my dress down on the floor like I did. It would hurt Mom's feelings if she saw that. I changed into the pajamas and then dried my sopping wet hair with a towel. I then went into my room to grab a hanger.

My closet is so disorganized. I started digging through the bottom, making a mental note to do some serious cleaning this summer.

And then, all of a sudden, the back of my neck prickled.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked around my room, wondering why I was feeling so paranoid.

I was the only one in here. The purple walls were adorned with the clutter of soccer posters and pictures of my family and friends. My bed was in the far right corner, with my nightstand right beside it. My bigger drawer was across the room. The TV was turned off.

_Hmm. That's weird. _I thought. Maybe Mom had let Magnolia in or something. That had to be it.

I felt a breeze on the back of my neck, and then realized that my window was open. Mom must have opened it while I was in the shower, I realized. I quietly walked over to it and looked outside.

It was completely dark now, with only a few lampposts down the street. Our house was sort of off on its own, secluded from the others. It was warm out. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the silence. I heard snoring from down the hall, so I knew Mom was asleep.

Sighing, I closed the window and turned around –

…only to have someone cover their hand over my mouth.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there was chapter one. I am definitely continuing it, and you should hopefully be getting another update within a few days.

…Shew, I'm so happy to be back on FanFiction! :D

Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions. They are loved and greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading! You rock.

Yours,

-soccerislife14


End file.
